


What love can overcome and what it cannot.

by Neko_Airie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Chronic Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: In the world of Ouran and the society that its is a microcosm of students are matched a promised to one another to ensure good business.Kyouya and Tamaki are one such match. For Kyouya this is love match but it is unfortunate that Tamaki inherited his mothers ill health.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 27





	What love can overcome and what it cannot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I had originally posted when I was still in secondary school to FF.net. I am rewritting and posting here as an exercise. I hope it will help with my current writers block.

Haruhi tipped her head to the side as she observed the normally calm, calculating Shadow King. Kyouya was currently pacing the polished marble floor of the club room, a hand pressing fingers into his temples and lips moving in a constant inaudible mutter.  
She felt sorry for him, she really did. His story was common knowledge to nearly everyone in the school. She had been surprised at first when she had learnt it herself. There had been a lot that she had had to get head around when she started in this school, the elitist nature and seeming blaze attitude to money, that had taken a few months to get used to. On the other hand, to this day she still had trouble when a student introduced another student as their fiancé or future spouse. Sure once explained the first time it had made sense, the sons and daughters of the richest and brightest of Japan, paired off to ensure the future prosperity the family business, but she still had a moment of hesitation when she was confronted by this fact. It did explain the existence of the host club, when your paired off at birth you needed some time to yourself to entertain the fantasy of picking your own spouse. 

  
In regards of Kyouya he actually managed to get the dream deal in many ways, sure he was paired off at birth and sure it was to another guy, he had one encompassing fact that made it all worth it. He was in love with his match and was loved in return. He was formally matched and engaged to the school chairman’s son, Tamaki Souho. The only black spot on their otherwise shining engagement was Tamaki’s severely compromised health. He often struggled with the daily intricacies of life. A simple head cold could leave him bedridden for weeks. Tamaki would try to attend school, he had a schedule with plenty of time for him to rest if he needed it. Shorter days and special lessons, even with that he managed to sit in the top percentile of the classes that he attended. 

  
He was also a source of constant worry to Kyouya, and that was ever apparent in moments like these. It was one of the rare days that Tamaki apparently felt well enough to attend school. It was also the first of these days that had come about since Haruhi had been enrolled in the school. She crossed her legs as she watched him pace.  
“Kyouya Sempai.” She looked over to the door where first year has stuck his head around. Kyouya stopped and looked up, the flash of his glasses cutting the room.  
“Yes?!” He demanded before wincing at the snap in his own voice.  
“Apologies, can I help you?” He asked after a deep breath. Haruhi rolled her eyes with a long suffering sigh, it was a recent development but there were a few male attendants coming the host club, as such Kyouya now saw nearly every member of the school student body as a potential customer.  
“Well the gate porter, he saw the Souho limo as it passed. Tamaki should be arriving soon. He asked me to inform you.” He informed the other before ducking back out of the room. Kyouya sighed and ran a hand over his face letting out a sigh.  
“We had best head down.” He murmured as he headed towards the door. Haruhi stood after a momentary glance out the window at the black limo that was just turning down the final bend of the drive.

The school doors and surrounding gardens were heaving with other students. Kyouya and Haruhi descended the steps, weaving easily in and out of the other students until they stood at the front of the group. Haruhi glanced down and noticed that her companion was tapping his heal against the floor in a rapid staccato beat. “Why are you so worked up? I… well, I know the story but surely he wouldn’t been allowed to come if he was to unwell.” She asked under her breath. Kyouya barely spared her a glance as the limo chose that moment to pull around in front of the fountain. He moved forwards reaching the door a split second after the driver had opened it with a smooth move.

The driver held out a hand to steady the occupant as a thin pale hand was extended from the interior of the car. Haruhi craned her neck to get a better view, this would be her first time seeing him. She blinked briefly for a few moments as she saw him. He was beautiful, in the same way that fragile china was, delicate and easily breakable. The first thin she noted was his hair, long, silver and silky. Pulled back loosely from his face revealed the pale alabaster skin. She noted his eyes, one was a clear piercing blue and the other lavender almost silver, they both glittered in the sunlight. He had forgone the normal blue blazer and black trousers and was wearing a large thick jumper and thick warm trousers that Haruhi would guess cost more than her entire uniform. He gave a soft, yet almost blinding smile as he rose to his full height.

Kyouya stepped close and took the other hand from the driver, he could feel the near constant tremor in the fingers. He noted that his skin was warm and paler than when he had last seen the other. He swallowed and looked at the other, he was about to speak when he noted that the other was looking up at the school with a wonder that belayed the years he had been at the school. His slightly goofy smile and bright eyes, he seemed to be in his own little world and although Kyouya wanted to get the other inside, out the cool air and breeze, he didn’t was to disturb the other and reality was not kind to Tamaki.  
“Tama…are you okay?” He finally as when the wind blew and noticeable shiver passed over the blond boy. He turned and coked his head, strands of hair fell into his face shimmering in the autumn sun, he suddenly beamed wildly at the other.

“Of course I am Kyo-chan. I am here with you and I couldn’t be happier.” The light lilting tones of the other voice lifted Kyouya’s spirits and made him once again confess his truth to himself. He was irrevocably in love with this boy, no matter what.


End file.
